


An Excellent Apology

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: TTAI Bad Endings Drabbles (Post-Game Release) [4]
Category: To Trust an Incubus (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: An “what if?” Scenerio for the Devi Route “Evil Love Wins” ending where Kenta didnt get brutally killed after Devi forced him to lead him to where Vald was. Narrated from Devi’s P.O.V.





	An Excellent Apology

**Author's Note:**

> If you arent in the know for the context for this fic here we go
> 
> 1\. Devi Route
> 
> 2\. You fucked up and make Devi mistrust you 
> 
> 3\. You go to see Devi and he mind controls you (he says you’ll remain his mate in his world)
> 
> 4\. Devi forces you to take him to where Vald is being held
> 
> 5\. You choose to try and talk sense into him.
> 
> 6\. You go to see Vald and end up being killed cause you are unfaithful 
> 
> 7\. This fic contradicts this ending with instead of Kenta opening his trap when they visit Vald, he stays silent and is dragged to the incubus world
> 
> 8\. This takes place at least a few months after the invasion has begun.

“Darling, I’m home~” I called into the silence of my living quarters. No answer, so I called out again into the gloom. 

“Kenta I’m back” still no response and i began to feel a bit irritated as i marched towards where i could faintly feel my mate’s aura emanating from. My search brought me into the bedroom where Kenta was standing stiff as a board.

“Why didn’t you come greet me—“ I began before the why came bounding back into my memory. This morning we’d had an argument and I been forced to put Kenta under mind control to stop his attempts to fight. Unfortunately I didn’t have a chance to release him before i had to leave for the day. 

“My bad, Kenta-Doll” I said before relinquishing my hold and watching my mate’s body relax before he collapsed onto the floor. His muscles were probably exhausted from having to hold the same position without support for twelve hours or so. I walked over to his side and crouched down to look at him.

“I’m sorry Kenta-Darling” I said softly rubbing circle-patterns into the back of Kenta’s neck with gentle pressure hoping to rid any lingering tension. My mate was silent except for the occasional rasp of his breath as it left his body. 

“Kenta. Please talk to me” I wheedled sitting on the floor and pulling Kenta’s head up into my lap so i could stroke his hair. It’d gotten a little longer and curlier since we returned to this dimension and i was thinking about getting it cut so he’d stop looking like a little hichabia spawn. On the other hand, the longer hair made him look cuter, and made it easier to hold him in place at night. “If you don’t wanna talk to me Kenta-Sweetie then I guess I’ll just have to talk to you” I said with a sigh weaving my fingers into my mate’s hair as i began recounting the day’s events.

“We’re making great progress on the invasion of Earth. It’s only going to be a matter of weeks maybe even days until we’re finished and that stupid dirtball is under our control” I said trying to prod Kenta into replying. 

“Maybe we can even visit it once everything is order and you stop fighting me every step of the way” i mused before grimacing at a faint pain in my leg. I looked down at Kenta who lifted his head from my lap and revealing the cause of the pain I felt with his fingers clutching tightly to my pants and digging his nails into my thigh even through the fabric. He didn’t seem aware that he was causing any harm so i let it slide as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

“Stop” Kenta said in a tired whisper, his voice still wrecked from yelling this morning. “Just stop talking” he went on looking at me with bloodshot eyes. I suppose those must have developed after he tried to stop sleeping as a way to rebel. 

“Why? Did I say something to upset you Kenta-Dear?” I replied forcing his hand off my leg, almost sending him face first back into my lap. Only my hold on his hair kept him up and he winced as his entire weight pulled against his hair.

“Please stop. Devi... I don’t want to fight anymore...” Kenta said and even whimpered a little at the end. It was hard not to feel at least a little pity for him. I stroked his cheek with my free hand before getting to my feet with my mate in tow. 

“Prove to me that you’re sorry” I said dragging Kenta along towards the bed. I sat down while Kenta managed to stay standing albeit craning his neck down to keep the pull on his hair to a minimal.

“I’m sorry–“ I cut Kenta off by pulling down on his hair so he fell to the floor by my feet.

“–Not like that. I want you to show me you’re sorry” I said spreading my legs to either side of Kenta before tightening them into a cage around him. “I assume you know what I mean” I added releasing my grip on Kenta’s hair. He stayed crumbled on the floor for a long moment and i almost thought I’d have to force him to get a move on but he surprised me with his spirit. 

“O-okay, g-g-gimme a second” Kenta said getting to his knees before pulling down my pants. I allowed him to take his time, no point in rushing to the finish line when victory was already assured. I patted the top of his head while he got to work. Then suddenly his mouth was on my cock and he was sucking on it with unexpected gusto.

“Auuugh” i said letting out a gasp. He’d surprised me again with that determined spirit of his. His mouth felt wonderful on the head of my cock but I needed more from my mate right now. Grabbing hold of the back of his head and pushed down forcing him to take all it in one go. I shut my eyes and let out a long sigh of pleasure.

“Mphm! Mphm!” Kenta had begun to spasm like a fish out of water and was pounding his fist against my leg in a desperate-looking manner. I ignored him in favor of my own pleasure and began face-fucking him before finally cumming in his mouth and down his throat. It was only then that i allowed him to breath again. I put a hand over his mouth forcing him to swallow my seed and patting his head affectionately with the other.

“Apology accepted” I said with a grin bending down to place a peck on my mate’s forehead. He said nothing in return but his cheeks turned faintly pink as he got up to his feet. While he walked to his side of the bed I stripped down and got under the covers. Kenta sent a wary eye my way as he also undressed before joining me in bed. 

“Can we... Can we just sleep tonight?” Kenta said sounding cautious. I let out a hum as I considered his request before nodding and grabbing his arm to roll him over so he was facing me. Normally we’d have sex most nights but I was not merciless. Kenta had satisfied my appetite with his apology and I was feeling sleepy anyways. I pulled him against my chest and nuzzled my nose against the top of his head as i began drifting off.

“Maybe a quickie in the morning make up for the hairpulling this evening”

**Author's Note:**

> I made up some words so heres them again with earth equivalents
> 
> Hichabia = Lamb/Sheep


End file.
